lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Coronis Diary
The Coronis Diary is a transmission portal set up by Nevec to support diary logging for Coronis Base workers on E.D.N. III. Description The Coronis Diary is a viral site made by capcom to log various events of Jim Peyton and his journey on E.D.N. III. Stage 1 Leaving for E.D.N III So here I am, on the way to 'Earth’s Savior' E.D.N III. They tell us to keep diaries and video logs, helps keep us sane. ‘They’ being NEVEC of course. Though I doubt a tapping away on a tablet is going to make me miss her and the little one any less... Number 1 In, Well, Everything Managed to get a hold of a NEVEC commercial they loop on certain parts of the base. Gives this journal a little more context I guess, explains why NEVEC's on E.D.N III. I'm not here for any life-changing energy missions though, I'm here to provide for my family. Simple as that. An Interesting Landing… I don’t know what I was expecting, but I wasn’t quite ready for this. Kovac says E.D.N III gets 48 million storms a year, and boy he was not exaggerating! We got hit by a beauty on the way down, almost threw us straight into the cliffs. Last thing I remember is Kovac screaming like a girl. Damn, we’re lucky to be alive. Better keep this little ‘incident’ from the Mrs... Emperor Headache So looks like I'm going to have to get used to these storms, and their confusing terminology. If it's an Emperor Class Storm heading my way, I know I need to get out of there for sure. A rig might have more plating than some tanks, but that won't stop it freezing solid. It's Expensive Spilling Akrid Blood Well, I guess it's probably time I say something about T-Eng, or 'Thermal Energy' as the folks back on Earth call it. This stuff packs a hell of a lot of heat, quite literally. More powerful than anything we've got back home, so worth sending men away from their families I guess. That doesn't make it any easier to swallow, by the way. Stage 2 The E.D.N. III Gospel The rig's packed full of sensors that let me know when things are going to go down. Storms, thermal pockets, 'inquisitive' wildlife. Problem is, on E.D.N III there's so much to be wary of that it's less 'hazard warning' and more like a constant hazard symphony. Gertie's Upgrades My baby's back in one piece and slicker than ever, though I'm still not so happy Gale got his eager hands all over her. Still, I won't lie, that kid knows how to wire a rig. Hello From Earth My first message from the little lady back home. The rig feels more like a piece of Earth now with the sweet sounds of Willie Nelson gracing the E.D.N III atmosphere! Enjoying The View E.D.N III, in many ways, is cold version of hell. If you aren't getting battered by a gale force ice storm, then some damn akrid is trying a wear your spleen as a fancy hat. But every now and again, you see that perfect postcard moment that makes is almost worth while. Almost. Checking In With Gracie I hope I get used to this recorded message stuff because it just feels awkward as hell. Gracie manages to make this look easy in comparison. I was never even great on the phone! Audio File Needed. Stage 3 Enviro Suit Some of the places on E.D.N III might make nightmares look kid's shows, but this suit stops my blood freezing or boiling, plus keeps akrid teeth out (for the most part). I can't fault NEVEC here, they sure didn't scrimp with this one. Audio File Needed. Team NEVEC I feel like I'm starting to make some buddies on the team here on E.D.N III. Sure everyone's frozen and miserable half the time, but everyone now and again we bring out the cards and I show them how a game of poker is really played, hold'em style! Out of Our Minds Toothbrushes in the freezer, keys on the outside of the door. Sounds like Gracie is going a little out of her mind, which in a weird way is nice to know that she misses me not being around. Because I sure as hell miss her. Message to Gracie Finding time to contact Gracie hasn't been a problem, what with the constant storms we have here. Feel like I while away plenty of hours waiting on a monarch or emperor storm to blow over. Stay Dry. Stay alive? The NEVEC safety manual is big enough to crush a fire wasp, but we still get audio updates around Coronis base. Such as the importance of dry socks. Got to love overbearing mom-NEVEC... Audio File Needed. Stage 4 Feeling Cracked? Something's a little off with the folks here. Mixture of the cold, loneliness and lack of a decent bottle of beer, I'd wager. I bumped into Dr Roman today, or the end of her shotgun at least. She's certainly got something on her mind. I'm trying to keep my eyes on the prize, I'm only here for credits for the family. But it's hard not to think something not quite right... Strom Stream Every time I've got my on-rig cam rolling, the storms seem to take an uncharacteristic break. Well today I finally caught one on cam while recording for the routine psych evaluation, with an akrid attack thrown in! When I get off this damn planet I could have a career in film yet! More Than a Simple Mining Rig Well turns out Roman isn't so bad, just a little wary. She given me two pretty sweet upgrades for the rig at any rate, and I've got a winch upgrade coming soon too. Looks like Gertie's going to have plenty of' shiny new parts to show off about! Keeping Secrets From the Wife Grand adventure indeed, hah! I guess I've not been telling Gracie too much about what I'm doing on E.D.N III because I don't want her worrying. I mean, we thought it was simple mining, just in ice. If she knew about all the storms and all the damn akrid, jeez. Audio File Needed. Don't Eat the Snow Well that advice isn't anything I haven't already heard on Earth, but it turns out yellow snow isn't the only type off the menu on E.D.N III, unless you fancy picking up some fancy, alien disease and sprouting another 50 limbs... Audio File Needed. Stage 5 It Isn't 'The Ritz.' But It's Not Bad Either Sure I can't go throwing any parties or kick back and watch the game in any kind of comfort. But hell, it gets the job done and the five inches of steel plating protecting me from what's lurking out there isn't so bad either. Snow Silhouettes Maybe I'm going the same way as some of the folks out here, but I swear sometimes these snow storms look more like storm silhouettes. Like I'm being watched by more than just Akrid. Probably just in my head. Outside the Circle of Trust There's no way any human can survive long once the temperature drops without the umbilical field. This little device pushes extra juice into your suit to give you heat and your tactical read-out. Once you're out the range, you're on your own. Audio File Needed. Blast From the Past? What in the hell? I know I'm not exactly a seasoned vet quite yet, but I've planted enough T-energy posts to know that a blast akin to 50 lbs. of TNT isn't normal. I don't know what caused that, but I'm off to go investigate. Mayday Things have, well, gotten a lot more complicated. I've found some kind of abandoned colony base and a hell of a lot of recordings I don't understand. Seems like something happened here, the akrid over powered them and they were abandoned by, someone, NEVEC? I'm not sure... Category:Lost Planet 3